Twisted Frozen
by SummerDisneyPrincess
Summary: "Elsa, please! I can't live like this anymore!" "Then leave." What if Anna really did leave instead of arguing? In this alternate story, it's Elsa's turn to go find Anna, bring her back, and make things right. Elsa will have to decide what's more important: Anna or keeping her powers hidden.
1. Prologue

_It was a cool evening in Arendalle. The two young princesses were inside their bedroom. Elsa, who was eight, laid asleep in her bed. Her five year-old sister Anna was wide awake. Anna climbed onto Elsa's bed. "Elsa?" she whispered as she jumped onto her big sister. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Elsa forced her eyes open. "Anna, go back to sleep." she said sleepily. Anna flopped on her back. "I just can't!" she said. "The sky is awake, so I'm awake! So I have to play!" "Go play by yourself!" Elsa said playfully, shoving Anna off the bed. Anna thought hard. How could she get her sister to play with her? Then Anna had an idea. She climbed back onto Elsa's bed and opened one of Elsa's eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said/sang. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled. Anna knew it was a "yes". The two sisters ran down the steps. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" exclaimed Anna. Elsa hushed her, saying not to wake up their parents. Anna and Elsa ran into the ballroom, closing the door behind them. "Come on! Do the magic!" cheered Anna. Elsa waved her hands together, a magical snowball forming. Elsa was not like normal girls; she had been born with the magical ability over snow and ice. Anna loved nothing more than playing with Elsa in her magic and, of course, building a snowman. Elsa shot the snowball into the air, with it exploding into a snowfall. "This is the best day ever!" exclaimed Anna, running and dancing around. "Watch this!" said Elsa. She stomped her foot, and the floor was covered in ice. Together, Anna and Elsa built the snowman they named Olaf. They skated across the room with him, and slid down a snow hill together. Anna jumped from side to side, with Elsa creating a pile of snow to catch the little sister. But the faster Anna jumped, the less Elsa could control it. The final time Anna jumped, Elsa accidentally shot her snow at Anna's head. Anna fell to the ground. Elsa ran to her side, just in time to see a white streak of hair form on Anna's red hair. "Mama! Papa!" cried Elsa. In her fear and worry, Elsa froze the entire floor again, and Olaf fell over and collapsed into nothing but a pile of snow. The king and queen quickly ran into the room. They saw their unconscious daughter, and the fear grew on their faces, too. The family raced out the door on horses, heading for the forest. They reached an eerie hedge with rocks everywhere. "Please! Help, my daughter!" called out the king. The rocks rolled towards them, and turned out to be trolls. Grandpappy Troll told the king and queen that if Elsa had frozen Anna's heart, it would have been worse. He said the best way to save Anna was to remove all magic, even memories of magic. He healed Anna. Going to Elsa, he said that he must learn to control her icy magic, that fear will be her enemy. From that day forward the king and queen closed the gates, and kept Elsa away from everyone, including Anna. Every once in a while, in the winter, Anna would knock on the door, and ask, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Every time she asked she got the same answer, "No. Go away, Anna." Thirteen years passed. Anna and Elsa's parents died in a shipwreck. Then it came. The day they were opening up the gates; for it was Elsa's coronation day. Anna was more than thrilled to meet everyone, hoping she'd also meet the one. Elsa, however, was dreading the fear of revealing her ice powers. She kept telling herself, "Conceal, don't feel." However, she managed to get past being crowned and holding the scepter without freezing anything. At the party, Elsa and Anna were together at last. "Hi." said Elsa. Anna, surprised to see her sister talking to her for the first time in years, looked around and said, "H-hi me?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, hi." said Anna. "You look beautiful." complimented Elsa. "Thank you. You beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." Anna babbled, nervous to at last be with her sister. "So, this is what a party looks like." Elsa said. Anna added, "It's warmer than I thought.", trying to keep up with the subject. "What is that amazing smell?" asked Elsa. Both sisters inhaled the air, and then said dreamily, "Chocolate!" Elsa and Anna laughed together, for the first time in years. The Duke of Weaselton danced with Anna, causing Elsa to giggle. By the time Anna got back to her sister, she was worn out from dancing. "This is so nice." commented Anna. "I wish it could be like this all the time." Elsa replied, "Me, too." Then she frowned and the fear of hurting her sister again made her turn away. "But it can't." Elsa said. "Why not? I mean–" Anna was interrupted with Elsa backing away from her and saying, "It just can't." Anna, hurt that her sister once again shut her out, excused herself and walked into the crowd of dancing and happy people. She thought this would be the night she could rekindle her friendship with Elsa. She tried her hardest to suck back the tears. Elsa looked longingly at her younger sister, miserably wishing that she could be with Anna without hurting her. Anna was knocked over, and caught by handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna was in need of someone to comfort her, so she spent hours talking and laughing with him. They both agreed one one thing: love is an open door! Then things got too fast. Hans knelt down and said, "Will you marry me?" Anna, so convinced that it was true love, immediately said yes. But as she tried to introduce Hans to Elsa, Elsa refused to bless the marriage because she thought Anna was too young and that she couldn't marry a man she just met. Well, okay, also because she couldn't have 13 other people living in the castle with her ice powers out of her control. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa said, shaking her head. "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" fired back Anna. Elsa flinched a bit, but in her mind she had to admit that Anna was right. She did shut out Anna for a long time. Still, she kept headstrong. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no." she said. "Now…excuse me." Hans stepped in. "Your majesty, if I may–" he started. "No, you may not, and I think you should go." Elsa said. "The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa ordered to the guards. "What?" Anna couldn't believe she would be locked in the castle again. "Elsa, no!" Anna reached for her sister's arm, accidentally taking off Elsa's glove. Elsa, scared that her powers were next to being revealed, pleaded her sister, "Please! Give me my glove!" Anna begged her sister, "Elsa, please, please! I can't live like this anymore!" Tears were now welling up in both the sisters' eyes. "Then leave." said Elsa. Anna was now going from hurt to heartbroken. Instead of trying to argue with her sister, she threw down the glove and ran out of the room. Elsa quickly picked it up and put it on. She quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Her powers were still a secret. At the same time, Elsa was deeply sorrowful for needing to continue to shut out Anna. Little did Elsa know that Anna was going to do exactly what Elsa told her to do. Leave. _


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Author's Note: ****Hi. So this is my new story! I know that in the story Anna may be a teensy-weensy OOC. If you were confused about the prologue, so far instead of Anna arguing with Elsa like she did in the movie, Anna decides to leave. So that's where we left off…**

* * *

A heartbroken Anna grabbed her bag out of her closet. She grabbed outfits, shoes, and of course, chocolate. Hans entered her room. "Anna, may I just say–" Anna interrupted him. "No. Elsa was right. I don't know anything about love. I don't even know if she loves me. Why does she shut me out? We were so close as little kids! Did I say the wrong thing? Did I do something? I don't know and if she wants me to leave, so be it! And Hans…I don't think we ought to be married. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready for love." Hans looked shocked, but said to Anna, "I understand, Princess." as he exited the room. Anna placed her cape around her shoulder, and headed out the door. By the time she reached the office, Anna decided to write Elsa a letter. She sat down and wrote her letter to her sister.

_Dear Elsa,  
I've been thinking, and you were right. I am too young for love. I've decided to take your advice and leave. Whatever I did or said to you that made you shut me out, or if it's my fault, I'm sorry.  
Love,  
Anna _

Anna folded the letter and placed it on Elsa's night table. Before she left, she realized that Elsa's room was awfully wet. Like it had been thawed. Anna didn't care. She exited the room, passing by Elsa on her way out. "I'm sorry." Anna said quietly. She ran off, not wanting to look at her sister again. It just hurt. Anna ran out the door of the castle, past the crowd of people, and ran, just ran far, far away. Across the bridge, into the woods, and just kept running.

* * *

Elsa saw the letter on her night table. She hesitantly picked it up and read what Anna wrote. With fear building up inside of her, Elsa froze the letter, even through her gloves. She quickly dropped the note. Elsa broke down and burst into tears. What had she done? She drove her sister away. Where was she going? No, she can't follow Anna. She'd reveal her powers. But what if she was going someplace dangerous? Like the North Mountain? One of the servants knocked on the door. "Your majesty? Are you alright?" Kai said through the door. "I'm fine. Go away!" Elsa said back. She heard Kai walk away. Anna sat on her bed, debating wether or not she should go after her sister or not.

* * *

Miserable and heartbroken, Anna trudged up the North Mountain. Being alone, even though it was silly, Anna decided to sing to herself.

_The stars glow bright on the mount tonight,  
not a person to be seen,  
a sister of desperation,  
and it looks like she's the queen.  
The wind is howling like the tornado inside,  
couldn't stay with her, Heaven knows I tried.  
Do not give up, don't let her leave,  
be the loyal girl you have to be.  
stay right with her, don't let her go…  
well now she's gone! _

Anger and triumph built up in Anna's soul. With a locket that had a picture of Anna and Elsa, Anna threw it up into the air, letting the wind catch it.

_Let her go, let her go,  
can't stay with her anymore,  
Let her go, let her go,  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care what she's going to say!  
Shut me out all you want,  
I always had more fun alone, anyway. _

Anna strided up the mountain, viewing the kingdom from afar.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small,  
and the sadness that controlled me can't get to me at all! _

She ran around, free at last.

_It's time to see what I can do  
without the sadness and break through!  
No gloomy, sad, or mad for me,  
I'm free! _

Anna climbed up the tallest tree she could find, pulling herself up from branch to branch.

_Let her go, let her go,  
I am one with the starry sky,  
let her go, let her go,  
You'll never see me cry! _

Anna jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on her feet.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay!  
Shut me out all you want…_

Anna ran around, greeting animals and climbing trees.

_My sister has shut me out every single day,  
But now that I've left behind the kingdom then that's okay!  
And I was foolish to think our friendship would last,_

Anna picked up the locket that landed in front of her, and prepared to throw it into the night.

_I'm never going back,  
the past is in the past! _

She pulled out her hairdo, letting her hair fall into two braids. She went behind a bush and changed into a more comfortable dress.

_Let her go, let her go,  
and I'll rise like the break of dawn,  
Let her go, let her go,  
that little child is gone!  
See me now in the light of day,  
shut me out all you want!  
I always had more fun alone, anyway. _

Anna strided away, leaving her sister, her misery, and the kingdom behind her.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter! I know it was more the song than the story, but in the next chapter there'll be more interesting details. And in this story there may be a little bit of Kristelsa. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
